seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Iustita (KDAU)/Personality and Relationships
'Personality' Gabriel is the consummate officer and gentleman, like those that used to make up the core of the old marine force in the days before the rise of the second Pirate King. It is his belief that the core duty of all marines is to bring justice to the world and in his mind that justice always starts with justice for the common people. Although this idea is slightly at odds with the doctrine of The Ascendant Marines, his ability to get results no matter the situation has given him a degree of latitude with the rules not normally afforded to those in the marines. Gabriel is a rather charismatic character who is able to gain the respect and loyalty of those around him quite easily. On the surface he seems rather easy going, however this facade is only there to keep the pressure off those around him. In truth his mind is normally constantly working on problems within his command and how to alleviate them. So to those not accustomed to his ways it seems as though his plans and ideas just appear instantly, when in fact he has normally foreseen the problems far in advance and been working on a solution for some time. However despite this constant activity within his mind, he will never turn down a request for advice or counselling from someone under his command. The combination of these traits makes him very popular with those he meets as friends or allies. To an outsider viewing Gabriel's command it would seem like he is a rather brutal task master when training his troops, pushing his troops to their very limits in order to force them to improve themselves. However his harshness when training his troops stems from the desire to protect them from as much danger as possible. He realised early in his career as a commissioned officer that he would be unable to constantly personally protect all his troops. Therefore he went about making his troops the strongest he could in order to improve their chances of survival. To ensure that no dissent comes from this policy Gabriel demands from himself that he always works and trains harder than any person under his command. He does it in order to lead his troops by example. 'Allied Relationships' 'Family' 'Raziel Iustita' Raziel is Gabriel's elder brother and a fellow marine. The two have always been close and trained together for most of thier lives. 'Childhood' 'Marine Career' 'Gabriel's Guardians' Gabriel's Guardians are a team of elite officers under Gabriels personal command that act like pillars of strength throughout his command structure. When in battle his guardians act like rallying points for the weaker marines and the guardians know that they are required always to go to the toughest points on the battlefield. 'Ericka Lang' Ericka is a lieutenant, the adjutant to the Vice Admiral of the 4th Ascendant Marine Fleet and a member of Gabriel's Guardians. 'First Meeting' Gabriel and Ericka first met when he became a Captain and became the first unofficial member of Gabriel's Guardians. Ericka 'Relationship' Gabriel and Ericka are very close as they work together everyday and on most ships Ericka is given a side room off of Gabriel's quarters. Ericka tries to be as formal as possible with Gabriel when the two are interacting in an official capacity, however if she believes Gabriel is being too easy going she has no problems putting him in his place. The pair trust each other completely 'Julia Aitken' Julia is the commodore of the 1st Flotilla and a member of Gabriel's Guardians. 'First Meeting' Gabriel and Julia first met during their time in training at Marine Base G-1, when the two warrant officers were sent for training for their promotion to Ensign and their duties as commissioned officers. The pair were considered to be the best prospects in their class and graduated 1st and 2nd in their class. During their time in training the two became well acquainted first as rivals then as friends. 'Relationship' 'Raphael Beauchamp' Raphael is a commodore of the 2nd Flotilla and a member of Gabriel's Guardians. 'First Meeting' Gabriel and Raphael first met 'Relationship' 'Amii Kolachova' Amii is an ensign, the adjutant to the commodore of the 2nd Flotilla and a member of Gabriel's Guardians. 'First Meeting' Gabriel and Amii first met 'Relationship' 'Enemy Relationships' '2nd Generation Blackbeard Pirates' The Blackbeard Pirates are the primary enemy of the 4th Ascendant Marine Fleet in The War of West Blue, as Gabriel it the commander of said fleet he is their Blackbeard Pirates highest priority target. 'Nova Blade' Nova Blade is the captain of the 2nd Generation Blackbeard Pirates. Nova directly commands the 1st Division of the Blackbeard Armada and has overall command of all other division size operations. As such he is the primary intellectual adversary of Gabriel in command of the 4th Ascendant Fleet. The two are engaged in a duel of the minds as their forces clash across the entire West Blue. 'Morigan' Commander of the 2nd Generation Blackbeard Pirates 2nd Division. 'Balthazar' Commander of the 2nd Generation Blackbeard Pirates 3rd Division. Category:Character Subpages